The News& Weather with Flashie and Co
by History-of-Hell
Summary: Just random conversations between me and my kidnapped friends mixed with a bit of news and weather if you can call it news and weather. There's to many crossover to count. Maximum Ride/Harry Potter/Sherlock BBC  crossover.R&R?
1. Harry Potter& the GoF Plotholes

Me: Wazzup, bitches? -Does gangsta hand motions-

Gazzy: Hi. -Waves-

Iggy: 'Sup? -Does the Hardcore Head Nod- (Yes, it does need capitals)

Me: Iggy, Gazzy and I have united, for once, to bring you-, drum roll, please.

Iggy: -Does a drum roll-

Me: -THIS! -Waves hand towards fic-

Gazzy: -Sarcastic- Oh, joy!

Me: Shut up.

Iggy: Can we get on with this? I have some brownies in the oven that I need to take out in an hour.

Me: OK, well, let's start with... -Ponders whilst stroking fake beard-

Iggy: Explosives?

Me: No, I don't know anything about explosives and I don't have access to Google.

Gazzy: We know loads about explosives, though.

Me: But I would need Google to understand what you're going on about.

Iggy: Point. The plot holes in Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire?

Me: Yes! Thankin' you, Iggy.

Iggy: You're welcome. -Grins-

Gazzy: -Pretends to gag- You two are _gross._ Do you have to be all lovey-dovey in public?

Me: OK, one: We aren't being lovey-dovey. You know I like someone else and two: We're at _home_ not in public.

Gazzy: Yeah, well... I can still see you so just talk about the damn plot holes!

Me: Fine, bitch. Well, if any of you have seen and read Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire then you'll know what I'm talking about. If you haven't then this may confuse you. I would advise you to watch and/or read it. 'Tis very good. Take it away, Iggy. I'm going to get a drink.

Iggy: Well, Flashie, Gazzy and I were watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire tonight and we are also listening to it on CD so we know quite a bit about it. While we were watching it we all noticed quite a few things that had been missed out, added or changed. Some are minor but others are major parts of the book that got missed out. Here's a list:

They totally missed out the QWC (Quidich World Cup). They had the campsite and the Death Eater invasion thing but the whole match was missed out.

Ireland brought Leprechauns to the QWC not fireworks _shaped_ like a leprechaun.

Bulgaria was supposed to bring Veila.

Harry was supporting Ireland in the book but in the movie he was supporting Bulgaria.

Dermstrang and Bobaton arrived one month early. In the book they arrive late October. In the movie they arrive during the start of school feast. The whole school saw them come but they always arrive at school at night time, not sunset and it was raining that night.

The book Neville was given by Moody was 'Magical Water Plants and Their Properties' not 'Magical Water Plants of The Highland Locks'.

Harry didn't fly out of the arena during the first task and the dragon didn't get free of it's restraints.

Harry and Ron didn't make up in the Gryffindor common room they made up in a medi-tent after the first task and before Harry was given his scores.

They forgot to cast Ludo Bagman, Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley.

Hermione hung out with Harry before the first task not Ron.

Sirius didn't use the black, biting owl in the book, he still used Hedwig.

Ron was given the dress robes before going back to school not during breakfast while he was _at_ school.

The scene in the woods was changed and shortened dramatically. In the book Harry, Flur, Crum and Cedric are being shown the Quidich pitch/maze by Ludo Bagman. They start going back to the castle/ship/carriage. Crum wanted to talk to Harry about Hermione because he's jealous of how much she mentions him. They go into the forest and start talking. Harry sees someone in the forest. He and Crum go in deeper and find Crouch. He's talking to a tree one minute and asking for Dumbledore the next. The memory charm Voldemort has put on him is wearing off. Harry tries to talk to him then goes to get Dumbledore, leaving Crum to look after Crouch. He gets to Dumbledore's office and finds Snape. Dumbledore comes out of his office and goes down to the forest with Harry. They find Crum, unconscious on the floor. He was stunned. They wake him but can't find Crouch. In the movie Harry, Hermione, Ron and Hagrid are walking through the forest and Harry separates from them and sees Crouch's hat. He walks further and finds Crouch, dead.

The things in the maze are totally different in the movie compared to the book.

They miss out the part in Dumbledore's office with Harry and Sirius and they miss out the part in the hospital wing.

Harry never gets his prize money.

Everything in The Burrow is missed out apart from the part with Hermione waking Harry and Ron up.

Me: Quite a lot then. –Yawns- Well, I'm off to bed unless you can think of anything else?

Iggy: Yeah. Put a new CD in.

Me: Will do. Don't you have brownies in the oven?

Iggy: Oh, yeah. One sec'. -Gets brownies- -Comes back- Who wants brownies?

Me&Gazzy: ME! –Grab brownies-

Iggy: Can't I have any?

Me: Oh, sorry Iggy. Here. –Gives brownies to Iggy-

Iggy: Yayness!

Me: Zzzzzzzz…

Gazzy: I guess that means the chapters over…

Iggy: Yup, over and out.

-Flashie, Iggy & Gazzy.

**R&R?**


	2. Pissing Bradley Off!

Me: Hello and Welcome to another installment of…

Iggy: -Drum roll-

Me: Flashie, Iggy and Gazzy Do the News and Weather!

Crowd: -Applauds-

Gazzy: Hey, um, Flashie? Where did the crowd come from?

Me: Who cares?

Iggy: Not me! So, what now?

Me: Well, this fic has to live up to it's name somehow so, the news! Gazzy?

Gazzy: Right, well, um, there's a millipede crawling down your wall.

Me: Where? Iggy, catch it!

Iggy: Fine. –Grabs millipede- Now what?

Me: Erm, take it outside and, uh, give it a nice place to live?

Iggy: Ok. –Walks off-

Gazzy: Erm, is that it?

Me: Is that all you can think of for the news?

Gazzy: Yeah.

Me: Well, that's it, then! –Grins-

Iggy: -Comes back- What'd I miss?

Me: Nothing. We're just about to start the weather.

Iggy: Okeydok.

Me: Now, erm, the weather is… Bright and, er, painful.

Iggy: Translation: Sunny.

Me: Yeah. -Grins-

Crowd: -Applaud-

Iggy: -Bows- A thankin you.

Me: Anyway, erm, I'm all out of things to do…

Gazzy: Ooh, lets annoy Bradley.

Me: Yes! Genius-5!

Gazzy: What?

Me: I dunno. Let's go! Rhyme!

Iggy: Obviously we need to read Poetry Corner again.

Me: Nah, I read it yesterday.

Gazzy: Can we go now?

Me: Ok. –Walks off-

Iggy & Gazzy: -Follow-

Me: Ok, three, two, o-

Gazzy: Oh, just shut up and press this! -Holds out detonator-

Me: Ok. –Presses The Big Red Button-

Bomb: BOOM!

Me: That sounded big…

Iggy: Very big…

Gazzy: Maybe a little teeny _tiny_ bit too big.

Bradley: -Opens door- WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!?!?!?

Me: -Acting innocent- Nothing, nothing at all. We were just talking in my room and there was this big boom so we rushed here to see what had happened.

Bradley: -Glares-

Me: Yeah, he's not buyin' it. RUN!!

Me, Iggy & Gazzy: -Run-

-Flashie, Iggy & Gazzy.

**R&R&R? (Read&Review&RUN?)**


	3. The Killing of the R&R

Me: Yo. Ok, so, um… Yeah. Me and the guys are bored so we thought we'd do some more news and weather. So, we're doing the… News?

Iggy: Yup. Well, the news is… Oh, my God. Flashie, did you see that girl in the blue top? She's hot!

Me: Just do the news.

Iggy: That is news.

Me: News that people care about.

Iggy: -Mumbles- It is news people care about. –Talking normally- Ok, well, Fireflies can apparently teach people how to dance. The Foxtrot to be precise.

Me: Owl City is so educational.

Iggy: -Sarcastic- Yeah. Course he is.

Me: Anything else?

Iggy: Erm, no.

Gazzy: -Walks in- Hey, I got cookies an- You started without me!?!?

Me: Well, you weren't in this one. Iggy's doing the news now. You do the BREAKING NEWS.

Gazzy: Oh yeah.

Me: Ok, weather now. Erm, hey! It just got really dark.

Iggy: Translation, again: The sun went behind the clouds.

Me: No, silly Iggy. We live in England. We don't have sun in England.

Iggy: No, where you live on the coast, the prevailing winds from the sea mean that it's cold were you live. Your Gran, on the other hand, lives in the midlands, so she has warm weather, but you both have sun!

Me: Remind me to _never _introduce you to my uncle.

Gazzy: Why?

Me: With _his_ interest in Geography + the fact that my uncles a geographer=Being bored to death by geography talk.

Gazzy: Point.

Iggy: You're the one that wants to take geography.

Me: I don't. Geography's a mandatory part of my school curriculum.

Iggy: Oh, well then. Um… Awkward…

Gazzy: Flashie, phone. –Holds out phone-

Me: Thank you, Gazzy. –Takes phone- -Puts phone to ear- Hello.

Gazzy: Erm, text, Flashie.

Me: Oh, right. -Checks text- Oh, my God! Gazzy, BREAKING NEWS.

Gazzy: -Jumps into newsreader chair- -Shuffles paper- -Official voice- Breaking news! Flashie's friend Rebecca has –Checks text-

-To Flashie- Is that it?

Me: Yes.

Gazzy: -Sigh- Flashie's friend Rebecca ha-

Me: And Emma.

Gazzy: -Sigh- Flashie's friends Rebecca _and_ Emma have been talking to Philip. How this is breaking news I do not know.

Me: Because I have a crush on Philip and they didn't tell me that they were talking to him!

Gazzy: That's it?

Me: It's in our friends rule book.

Gazzy: Where?

Me: Page one. Rule number two. Someone has a crush. Said crush starts talking to you. You tell the girl/boy who likes them so they can talk to them too.

Gazzy: Ok, so it's in there. Doesn't make it breaking news!

Me: What d'you know? You're a boy. Boys have a totally different way of looking at life.

Iggy: Which is?

Me: Sex, girls, drugs and alcohol.

Iggy: Point.

Me: Although there are a lot of boys whose view on life is the exact opposite to this one.

Gazzy: Well… Is there anything else to do?

Iggy: Nope.

Me: Yes.

Iggy&Gazzy: What?

Me: This:

**R&R?**

Iggy: Oh.

Gazzy that doesn't really count.

Me: Does to!

Gazzy: Does not!

Me: Does to!

Gazzy: Does not!

Me: Does to!

Gazzy: Does not!

Me: Does to!

Gazzy: Does not!

Me: Does to!

Gazzy: Does not!

Me: Does to!

Gazzy: Does not!

Me: Does to!

Gazzy: Does not!

Me: Does to!

Gazzy: Does not!

Iggy: **R&R?** Please! To shut them up!

Me: Does to!

Gazzy: Does not!

Me: Does to!

Gazzy: Does not!

Me: Does to!

Gazzy: Does not!

**R&R&AWM?** (Read&Review&Agree With Me?)

Me: Does not!

Gazzy: Does to!

Me: YAY! I win!

Gazzy: Darn…

Me: Mwahahahahah-

Iggy: -Duck tapes mouth-

Me: -Muffled- Mwahahahahaha.

Iggy: The final **R&R?**

Me: Mwa-

Iggy: SHUT UP!!!

Me: Humph. OMPJ! That's a real word!

Iggy: -Walks off-

Me: Are you going to make more cookies?

Gazzy: Yeah! Are you?

Me&Gazzy: Iggy? –Look at each other- -Shrug- -Follow Iggy-

-Flashie, Iggy & Gazzy.

**R&R?**

R&R: -Dies-


	4. Iggy Fell For an Old One

Me: Hello!

Iggy: We're bored again so we're doing a new chapter.

Me: Gazzy's not here though.

Iggy: He's asleep.

Me: Resting after a long day of flirting with my friends.

Iggy: You gotta admit the dude's got game.

Me: He didn't even get their numbers.

Iggy: Yeah he did.

Me: Off my cell.

Iggy: He told me they gave them to him!

Me: Ah, poor, clueless Iggy. Did you not hear Gazzy trying to flirt? It was painful.

Iggy: I did. But they all seemed to like it.

Me: I'm gonna put this in the nicest way possible. My friends don't get many boys trying to or succeeding to flirt with them. I mean Helen, Rebecca, Abbie and I have never had a boyfriend. Emma's only had one.

Iggy: Victoria says she's had twenty-two.

Me: Twenty-three. But me, and a load of other people are convinced she's lying. Half of them are called Carl, Alex and Jack.

Iggy: I agree with you. She's only just turned 13. There is _no way_ that she could have had that many boyfriends. But, hasn't Abbie had a boyfriend?

Me: I dunno. Emma said she has but Abbie doesn't even know who he is so I don't know if they're lying , joking or totally mental. I think it's the last one to be honest.

Iggy: Same. Anyway, hows about we do The News?

Me: OK.

Iggy: -News reader voice- The News today: Flashie's cup has a ginger cat on it. Gazzy: Flirt or Blurt and Flashie or Jaay, which name do _you_ prefer?

Me: Flirt or blurt?

Iggy: -Ignores- Now, many of you may know that Flashie isn't entirely normal, but is a ginger cat cup going too far? We sent Justin to find out more. Over to you Justin.

Justin: Well Iggy, I'm here at the scene where a ginger cat cup is causing problems with Flashie's mental health.

Me: -Background- What!?!

Justin: -Ignores- The ginger cat appears to have a butterfly on it's tail. This reporter thinks it's gone too far.

Me: That is completely insane! –Walks up to Justin- -Whacks- -Walks back to Iggy- Move onto the Gazzy story!

Iggy: In a minute. We need to get more information on that particular story so we'll come back to that one in a minute. Right now we're going to see what people think about changing your name. -News reader voice- Now, Flashie's Main character Jaay is completely modeled on Flashie and then made so much cooler and hotter. No 'ffence, Flashie. So, me and Gazzy were thinking, what if Flashie changed her name to Jaay? I mean I, personally, like the name Jaay and I think it suits Flashie. It's also a better name than Flashie. Not that I don't like the name Flashie, I just like Jaay a lot more.

Me: Ok, we got enough info' on the Gazzy story yet?

Iggy: Well, when you ask your friends what type of flirting they like and don't like we will.

Me: Well, seeing as it's twenty-five past one I think that story'll have to wait until the next chapter.

Iggy:

Me: -lol-

Iggy: Shut up and do the weather.

Me: Fine. Dark.

Iggy: What?

Me: The weather, it's dark.

Iggy: … I still don't get it…

Me: It's half past one in the morning and the moon is behind a cloud so it's dark, meaning the weather's dark.

Iggy: You really gotta stop finding out the weather by looking out of the window.

Me: Well I'm not going to go outside am I?

Iggy: Why not?

Me: I don't go outside. It's to sunny. I'll get sunburn and then Annabelle and Megan will have more reason to use me as a color chart.

Iggy: Ok, one, didn't you say yesterday that we don't get sun in England? And two, Color chart?

Me: No, Iggy. You did.

Iggy: No I didn't.

Me: Yes you did.

Iggy: N-

Me: And by color chart I mean sticking their leg next to mine so they look more tanned if they forget to put fan tan on or to make me look like I've just climbed out of a vat of Tipex.

Iggy: Oh. I wondered what they were doing when they did that.

Me: Wha- Have you been looking into the girls changing rooms!?!

Iggy: -Defensive- There might be some hot bodies under all that make-up!

Me: And who do you think is the best looking?

Iggy: Erm… Well, Annabelle, Antonia, Megan, Helen, Helen and Rebecca are fat an-

Me: You _do not_ call Helen or Rebecca fat! They just have more to love.

Iggy: Ok. And Emma's weirdly thin.

Me: Emma's _awesomely_ thin.

Iggy: Victoria's gonna turn into an anorexic soon.

Me: Not anorexic, just really thin.

Iggy: She won't go over 7 ½ stone.

Me: Point.

Iggy: Abbie and Amber are short. Charlie's annoying. Olivia's to close with Charlie. Ellie's to high maintenance.

Me: Uh-oh.

Iggy: Who else is left?

Me: Me.

Iggy: Crap. –Panics- And, erm, you're, um, to tall! Yep, to tall. That's it.

Me: -Grins- I'm shorter than you.

Iggy: Oh, are you? Well, you're also, um, taken?

Me: Nope. Single.

Iggy: You have a crush on Philip?

Me: Yeah, but he's got a girlfriend.

Iggy: Erm, I don't like your hair.

Me: Ok.

Iggy: Phew.

Me: -Turns off camcorder-

Iggy: You recorded that?

Me: Yeah. I don't know why. It was totally pointless.

Iggy: It wasn't pointless.

Me: Really. –Turns on camcorder behind back-

Iggy: Yeah, it has me, sorta, saying how much I like you. –Claps hand over mouth-

Me: -Burst out laughing- -Falls off chair-

Iggy: Shut up.

Me: -Is still in hysterics-

Iggy: Shut up!

Me: I … Can't… Believe… You… Fell… For… It –Bursts out laughing again-

Iggy: SHUT UP!

Me:   
-

Iggy: SHUT THE F&^% UP!!!!!!

Me: …

Iggy:

Me: Crazy.

Iggy: -Glares-

Me: Well, I still have this tape. –Waves tape in Iggy's face-

Iggy: -

Me: Shaddup.

Iggy: -Shuts up-

Me: Well, I'm gonna make a new YouTube video.

Iggy: Ok- NO! Gimme that tape!!!

Me: Nope. –Dances off-

Iggy: -Runs after-

-Flashie & Iggy.

Sign: -Pops up in corner of your screen- **R&R?**


	5. If Iggy Were Gay, That'd be OK!

Me: Wazzup?

Iggy: -Moody- Hi

Me: He's still in a mood after yesterday, check last chapter for details.

Iggy: Evil tricking madman!

Me: Gay.

Iggy: What?

Me: I'm a madman and you fancy me, that makes you gay.

Iggy: Just shut up and do the news

Me: Ok. In the news today, Iggy: Straight or Bi'? Gazzy: Flirt or Blurt has been postponed yet again.

Iggy: I'm not gay _or_ bi'!

Me: Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, babe.

Iggy: Did you just call me babe?

Me: Back to the news!

Iggy: Hehehehe.

Me: Gay son of a b*tch.

Iggy: Bisexual.

Me: Gay.

Iggy: Bisexual.

Me: Gay.

Iggy: Bisexual.

Me: Gay.

Iggy: Bisexual.

Me: Gay.

Iggy: Bisexual.

Me: Gay.

Iggy: Bisexual.

Me: Gay.

Me: -Whacks with chair-

Iggy: -Collapses-

Gazzy: He- WHAT DID YOU DO TO IGGY!

Me: Chill, he's just unconscious.

Gazzy: What did you do to him, though?

Me: I hit him with a chair.

Gazzy: Why?

Me: He called me bi'.

Gazzy: Totally not true.

Me: … Huh?

Gazzy: You fancy Philip.

Me: O… k?

Gazzy: Have you done the news?

Me: Well, we'll leave the Iggy story for the readers to decide and I just need to tell everyone why the Flirt or Blurt story is being postponed again.

Gazzy: The what?

Me: Flirt or Blurt. It's about your flirting techniques. Do you flirt or blurt out a load of crap?

Gazzy: Hey!

Me: Anyway, to my readers, probably in the minority of Fanfiction-ers, Gazzy: Flirt or Blurt will be postponed until I talk to my friends and type it up. I see my friends again on Monday and Emma on Sunday and it's Wednesday today so it'll be a while until I put it up.

Gazzy: Don't put it up! You put that up and I'm gone!

Me: Empty threat, Gaz. If you go you'll have to take care of yourself and you'll be all alone because there's none of the flock left to meet up with. They've all been captured and any flock members still out there are duplicates who've escaped and will get caught again very soon.

Gazzy: Stupid nerd.

Me: How is that possible?

Gazzy: I dunno. I just is.

Me: -Sarcastic- Genius.

Gazzy: You don't need to be sarcastic, it's true.

Me: Well, you're a modest one aren't you?

Gazzy: Yep. :) Hey, when's Iggy gonna wake up?

Me: -Shrugs- Search me.

Gazzy: For what? Pot?

Me: Rhyme! And no, it's a figure of speech. It means you can search me for the answer to that question and you'll never find it because I don't know… I think.

Gazzy: … I still don't get it… Hey, can I come shopping with you on Monday?

Me: No.

Gazzy: Why?

Me: 'Cause no offence, but you'll embarrass me in front of potentially sexy boys and some of my friends don't get the whole Gazzy-and-Iggy-are-birdknapped-fictional-characters-out-of-Maximum-Ride-that-none-of-you-know-about-because-you've-never-read-MR thing.

Gazzy: Oh. –Disappointed face-

Me: But, I'll explain it to them and you can come next time, or when we meet Ellie, you can sneak in and pretend that you've been there the whole time.

Gazzy: Yay! Thanks. –Huggles-

Me: -Accepts huggles-

Iggy: -Wakes up- Wha-? Flashie? And Gazzy? Traitors! –Runs out-

Gazzy: What was that about?

Me: He has a crush on me.

Gazzy: Prove it.

Me: It was in the last chapter.

Gazzy: You mean the OC take over?

Me: No, the Iggy Fell For an Old One chapter.

Gazzy: -Reads- Hahaha. Fail.

Me: Prove my point?

Gazzy: Yesh.

Me: Good.

Gazzy: Have we done the weather yet?

Me: -Rereads- Nope!

Gazzy: Shall I do it or are you gonna do it?

Me: I'll do it. The weather tonight is dark.

Gazzy: Again. It's strange how it gets dark at night time.

Me: Yes, almost as if there's no sun… DAMN IT, IGGY! YOU SAID THERE WAS A SUN!

Iggy: -Background- TRAITOR!

Gazzy: What?

Me: -Shrugs-

Gazzy: I'm bored.

Me: Me too. I wanna go on Skype.

Gazzy: Go on Skype then.

Me: I can't. Gran doesn't have internet.

Gazzy: Oh, yeah.

Me: I'm bored.

Gazzy: Me too.

Me: Haven't we already done this bit?

Gazzy: Yes. I believe we have…

Me: ARGH!

Gazzy: What?

Me: Divek keeps texting 'Cool.' Over and over again! It's annoying!

Gazzy: Ok…

Me: I'm going to bed.

Gazzy: Why? Is somebody tired?

Me: F&^k you. And yes, yes I am.

Gazzy: That's why you don't stay up all night reading Rough Diamonds.

Me: Who are you when you're at home?

Gazzy: Your Dad.

Me: No. He's never home.

Gazzy: What? I don't even understand that thing about the home.

Me: Me either. I just heard it an- Gah! He did it again! –Replies- Cheese.

Gazzy: Done now?

Me: Ye- No. He did it again. –Replies- Cheese.

Gazzy: Y'know by doing that you're just stooping down to his level?

Me: -Ignores- -Replies- Cheese.

Gazzy: I'm going to bed…

Me: Cheese.

Gazzy: Bye.

Me: Cheese.

-Flashie & Gazzy.

**R&R?**

Me: And Cheese?


	6. OC Take Over, Poetry Corner Rip Of

Justin: Hi!

Jaay: 'Sup?

Justin: We're pulling a Spiffy and Pooky and taking over Flashie's news and weather station.

Jaay: Yeah. We're bored and want revenge so we're going to go through Flashie's Documents, iTunes and stuff.

Justin: Remind me, what do we need revenge for?

Jaay: She asked you to be in the news and not me.

Justin: You're reporting on the war!

Jaay: Yeah, but-

Justin: You want a chapter full of Flashie's secrets to use as blackmail?

Jaay: Maybe.

Justin: You're mental.

Jaay: Yep. –Grins- Anyway, back to Flashie's documents. Not much here. "I'll Never Leave You", The Infection, homework, Changes, Emma ranting about Annabelle, Ranting & Raving, her entry for the Maximum Ride writing contest, chapters of this, Epic Fail Is a Win and – Oh, interesting.

Justin: What?

Jaay: A love story about Pyro and Maggie. –Evil Grin-

Justin: Put it up! Put it up!!!

Jaay: Alright! Jeesh.

_Pyro and Maggie Wont Like This – Preview. _

'_For me, I just sorta just hung back, made a friend, repeat process, rinse.'__ I read it and laughed. He was funny. That one of the things I like about him, his sense of humor. They way he can compare making friends to washing your hair was so, so... Unique. I quickly typed back a reply: '__It's like going back to that whole shy+shy=random theory again.__' I clicked the post reply button and waited, refreshing the page every few minutes. He didn't reply. My mom came in and told me to get to bed. I got dressed and crawled under the covers. '_Why didn't he reply?_' I thought. I knew that I should block all of the stupid girly thoughts that were floating around my head but I couldn't. I knew that if I blocked all of the thoughts I could probably come to a reasonable conclusion, like, he had his laptop taken off him or... he went to sleep. Yeah, that was probably it, he still wanted to talk to me but couldn't. With that hopeful thought, I went to sleep. _

_**Maggie POV**_

'_It's like going back to that whole shy+shy=random theory again.' I started to type a reply but the door opened and my dad came in. "Bed, Maggie. Now." "'Kay, Dad," I said and started shutting down my computer. "Good," he said and walked out, closing the door behind him. I pulled my jeans off and replaced them with some sweat pants. I jumped into bed and pulled the covers over myself. I thought about Pyro. I didn't know much about her apart from that she had dyed her bangs multiple colors. That her hair was brown verging on black. That she's really funny and has a couple of crazy friends, she's in band and she's 12. I really hope I can meet her one day. I know it's strange but I like Pyro. I've never met her and I have a crush on her, how weird is that?_

Jaay: That was totally pointless.

Justin: Agreed.

Jaay: Well, this was a waste of a chapter.

Justin: Yep. Two pages of nonsense. Most of which is going to be posted in a completely different fic and all of the people that read this'll read that.

Jaay: … What?

Justin: I dunno.

Jaay: Well, I'm off.

Justin: Me too.

Jaay: Man, we're bad at this.

Justin: At what?

Jaay: Taking over chapters.

Justin: Oh, yeah.

**R&R? **

Me: _This_ is exactly why I don't let them out of the bed! (My brother has a bed that you can put stuff in. Better than a closet. ) They take over my stuff! Well, I'm gonna fill a few more pages for you! To The News Room!

Iggy: We're already in The News Room.

Me: Oh, right. Well, then… Do The News then!

Iggy: Fine.

Me: And do it the old way. I don't like when we do it like real news.

Iggy: Ok. Erm, ooh, Harry just got cornered by Filch and Snape. Moody's coming.

Me: -Snickers- Moody's cumming.

Iggy: Sick, sick girl.

Me: -Proud grin-

Iggy: -Uncomfortable- Anyway...

Me: Wanna go on RedTube?

Iggy: No!

Me: You're one weird fourteen year old boy.

Iggy: How do you even know about RedTube?

Me: Nat told Scottie when Emma was there and then Emma told me.

Iggy: You have some weird friends…

Me: Being weird is like being normal, just more fun…

Iggy: Ok…

Me: Yep.

Iggy: Just do the weather.

Me: Fine, bitch. The weather is… Cold.

Iggy: Transl- Wait! Did you just do some actual weather!?

Me: There's a first and last for everything.

Iggy: -Faints-

Me: That's the second time today he's ended up on the floor… -Pours hot water on Iggy-

Iggy: AAAAHHHHHH! WTF!?

Me: You fainted. I was kindly waking you up.

Iggy: Kindly!? KINDLY!? I'LL GIVE YOU F^&KING KINDLY!!!

Me: Uh-oh. –Runs-

Iggy: Hehehehe. Anyway… I'm bored. Ooh, iTunes! Hmmm. Boys Like Girls and Ninja Tuna. Weird. Meh, BLG are alright.

iTunes: -Plays Love Drunk-

Iggy: Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Top down in the summer sun,  
The day we met was like a hit and run,  
And I,  
Still taste it on my tongue,  
(Taste it on my tongue.)  
The sky was burning up like fireworks,  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurts,  
But girl,  
Incase you hadn't heard.

I used to be love drunk,  
But now I'm hung over-

Me: -Walks in- Are you singing Love Drunk?

Iggy: -Blushes-

Me: Have I still got Two is Better Than One?

Iggy: Yeah, why?

Me: Gazzy!

Gazzy: -Walks in- Yup?

Me: You want a video on YouTube right?

Gazzy: Yep.

Me: What would you do for one?

Gazzy: Anything.

Me: -Smiles- Good.

Iggy: No!

Me: I'll give you £100.

Iggy: So, do you want the whole song?

Me: Yep. –Holds up camcorder-

Iggy: What are the lyrics?

Me: Oh, do you have them for Go?

Iggy: Yep.

Me: Sing Go.

Iggy&Gazzy: _Little change of the heart,  
Little light in the dark,  
Little hope that you just might find your way up out of here,  
'Cause you've been hiding for days,  
Wasted and wasting away,  
But I got a little hope that today you'll face your fears,  
Yeah, I know it's not easy,  
I know that it's hard,  
Follow the lights to the city, _

_Get up and go,  
Take a chance and be strong,  
Or you could spend your whole life holding on,  
Don't look back just go,  
Take a breathe move along,  
Or you could spend your whole life holdin' on,  
You could spend your whole life holding on, _

_Believe the tunnel can end,  
Believe your body can mend,  
Yeah, I know you can make it through 'cause I believe in you,  
Lets go put up a fight,  
Lets go make everything all right,  
Go on and take a shot,  
Go give it all you got,  
Yeah, I know it's not easy,  
I know that it's hard  
I know it's not always pretty, _

_Get up and go,  
Take a chance and be strong,  
Or you could spend your whole life holding on,  
Don't look back just go,  
Take a breath move along,  
Or you could spend your whole life holdin' on,  
You could spend your whole life holding on. _

_Don't wanna wake up to the telephone ring,  
Are you sitting down I need to tell you something,  
Enough is enough you can stop waiting to breathe,  
And don't wait up for me._

_Get up and go,  
Take a chance and be strong,  
Or you could spend your whole life holding on,  
Don't look back just go,  
Take a breath move along,  
Or you could spend your whole life holdin' on,  
You could spend your whole life holding on, _

_Get up and go,  
Take a chance and be strong,  
Or you could spend your whole life holding on,  
Don't look back just go,  
Take a breath move along,  
Or you could spend your whole life holdin' on,  
You could spend your whole life holding on, _

_Don't spend your whole life holding on.  
Yeah._

Me: Very good. You have a future in show biz.

Gazzy: Really?

Me: Well, you do. Iggy? Not so much.

Iggy: Hey!

Me: Don't blame me. Blame the judges.

Iggy: Judges?

Me: Yeah. When you were singing I transferred us to the Britain's Got Talent stage. –Points to Judges table-

Gazzy: Well, we didn't get any of them 'X' things.

Me: No, you didn't… Well, I'll be back in five. I wanna record this.

Gazzy: Wha-

Simon Cowell: Amateur.

Amanda Thing-a-Ma-Jig: Beautiful. I loved it.

Piers Morgan: Absolutely brilliant. Great voices, perfectly in synch. No complaints.

Gazzy: Freakin' sweet.

Iggy: Can we go now?

Me: -Appears- Ok.

Me, Iggy&Gazzy: -Disappear- -Reappear at home-

Iggy: That's bet- -Stares-

Me: Oh, I forgot to tell you, I started an alligator farm in your room. Apparently alligators don't like your laptop, or your bed, or, well, basically your whole room. You're bunking with Gazzy for a couple weeks 'til it gets fixed.

Iggy: WHAT!?!?!?!?

Me (To Gazzy): I think it's time we left.

Gazzy: Yeah. Oh, as long as you don't mention it was all my idea, I'll hold him off, deal?

Me: Deal.

Me&Gazzy: -Run-

Iggy: -Follows-

-Flashie, Iggy & Gazzy.

**R&R&R? **We're running again, wont you join us?


	7. The Spirt of Massachusetts

Me: Wazzup my peeps?

Iggy: Hi.

Gazzy: Hey.

Me: We're bored… again.

Iggy: Well, Gazzy and I are bored. Flashie's watching Family Guy.

Gazzy: Iggy doesn't like Family Guy for some reason. I like it but Iggy won't let me watch it because I'm only 12.

Me: Yeah, Iggy's weird…

Gazzy: Yup.

Iggy: I'm not weird.

Gazzy: You are.

Iggy: Prove it.

Me: You don't like Family Guy and you won't let Gazzy watch it.

Iggy: 'Cause Gazzy isn't 15.

Me: So?

Iggy: So, Max'll kill me if she finds out that I let Gazzy watch a 15.

Gazzy: I doubt that highly.

Iggy: Why?

Me: Max has been kidnapped mostly by American people so she won't understand the ratings on English DVD's and Max is too busy f&%king her Fang plushie or f&%king Fang to notice much else…

Iggy: Okay. He can watch it.

Me: Good. Gazzy there's a great song on now.

Me&Gazzy: The spirit of Massachusetts is the spirit of America, The spirit of what's old and what's new, The spirit of Massachusetts is the spirit of America, The spirit of the red, white and blue.

Iggy: That's just sad.

Me: What is?

Iggy: You know the lyrics to the Family Guy songs.

Me: I don't! I don't know the lyrics to Everything I Do (I Do It For You) by Stewie Griffin.

Iggy: You know the name of it though.

Me: Yep. I love that song!

Iggy: Weird girl.

Me: Takes one to know one.

Iggy: I'm not a girl and I'm not weird!!

Gazzy: Man, you two argue like a married couple.

Me: -Grins- Iggy wishes…

Iggy: -Fast- No I don't.

Gazzy: Whatever, Ig. I've seen the video.

Iggy: Dammit, Flashie! Did you show everyone!?!?

Me: No.

Iggy: Good.

Me: Just everyone on here, YouTube and at school.

Iggy: Over 200 people go to your school!!!

Me: Yeah. You're lucky. I could've gone to SHS. I bet there's more people there than at AHS.

Iggy: Lucky!?!? 200 people is a lot!!

Gazzy: Chill, most of them don't even know you.

Me: Yeah, plus Philip was talking to me when I was showing him. :D XD

Iggy: Give it up Flashie. It's never going to happen.

Me: -To Gazzy- When did Victoria get here?

Gazzy: Ooh, burn.

Iggy: I don't mean it the way she means it. I mean he's got a girlfriend.

Me: He gets through girlfriends like Stewie Griffin gets through plans for world domination…

Gazzy: Uh-huh. Very true.

Iggy: If he gets through girlfriends fast wont he dump you really fast?

Me: Yeah.

Iggy: Wont you be upset then?

Me: No, because if he dumps me I'll be pissed at him for dumping me so I won't like him any more…

Iggy: Touché.

Gazzy: Hows about we do the news?

Me: Okeydok. Iggy?

Iggy: The CD's finished.

Me: And?

Iggy: Change it.

Me: Is that _all_ you can think of for the news?

Iggy: You still can't fly in England because of the volcano in Iceland.

Me: Better. The weather is dark, again.

Gazzy: Because there isn't a sun.

Me: Yeah.

Iggy: There is a sun!

Me: Lies!

Gazzy: Why is it dark all the time then?

Iggy: Because it's night time. The sun is on the other side of the world at night time.

Me: So, what you're saying is we don't have sun at night?

Iggy: Well, I suppose.

Me: The truth at last!

Gazzy: It's a miracle!

Iggy: We still have a sun, just not at night time.

Me: -Mutters- Lies.

Iggy: What?

Me –Innocent- Nothing!

Iggy: I'm telling the truth!

Gazzy: And we believe you.

Iggy: Really?

Me: Yeah. Why not?

Iggy: 'Cause it's dark.

Gazzy: Ooh, we get all mean and scary at night time, Flashie.

Me: -Laughs- Yeah, we must be like vampires or something. Vampires are mean at night time, right?

Gazzy: Yeah. They're asleep during the day so they can only be mean at night.

Iggy: Sounds just like you. Both of you. Neither of you get up until about 5 o'clock.

Gazzy: Quiet or we'll bite you!

Me: Yeah, scary vampires are gonna bite you. Ooh.

Iggy: It's not a full moon.

Me: Do vampires even need a full moon to be able to bite people? I thought that was werewolves.

Gazzy: I dunno.

Iggy: Meh, I'm sticking to my full moon story.

Me: You mean like how you stuck with your sun story?

Iggy: I'm sticking to the truth with that one.

Me: And I'm sticking to biting sheep.

Gazzy: I like cows.

Me: Ewww, cows drink milk though.

Gazzy: Makes their blood thick.

Iggy: I can't believe you guys actually think you're vampires.

Gazzy: Prove we're not.

Me: Yeah, prove we're not and we'll give up blood.

Iggy: Fine, I will.

Gazzy: And if we are I get your room-

Me: And I get your G-Star 96 jeans-

Gazzy: And you have to make us cookies for a month.

Me: Yeah, that sounds about fair.

Iggy: Get your own jeans.

Me: I bought a pair of jeans yesterday and Mom won't let me get anymore because I wasn't supposed to get these jeans.

Gazzy: Yeah, you're the only one that hasn't been banned from doing something by Flashie's mom.

Iggy: What did you get banned from?

Gazzy: I'm not allowed to go into Bradley's room.

Me: Precious Bradley never does anything wrong either.

Gazzy: We won't be allowed in your room soon, Ig.

Me: Yeah, we'll have to talk through the door.

Gazzy: And we'll get told off for doing that as well. Hey, no offence Flashie but I don't like your mom.

Me: Join the club.

Iggy: Why don't you like your mom?

Me: Have you not been in a room with me, Bradley and her?

Iggy: Yeah…

Me: Have you heard the way she talks to me compared with the way she talks to Bradley?

Iggy: No…

Me: She talks to Bradley like he's the king. I keep expecting her to say 'your majesty' after every sentence.

Gazzy: And she talks to Flashie like everything that's happened in the world's her fault.

Me: You should have seen her at my Granddad's funeral.

Iggy: What happened?

Me: I was crying, 'cause y'know, it was my granddad's funeral and stuff and my mom came over and said 'Grow up, worse thing have happened. You should know, most of them are your fault.' I was _six years old_ when she said that.

Iggy: Harsh.

Gazzy: That's why we don't like her. The one's that never do anything wrong are saints and if you do _one tiny thing_ wrong everything's your fault.

Iggy: Ok… -Yawns- Well, I dunno about you two but I'm going to bed.

Me: I'm thirsty. I'm gonna find a sheep.

Gazzy: Yeah. I'm gonna kill a cow.

Me: -Walking to the door- When you kill a cow-

Gazzy: -Following- You gotta make a hamburger.

Me: I don't like hamburgers.

Gazzy: -Opens the door- Me either.

Me: -Walks out- They taste weird.

Gazzy: I know. Well, here's my cow.

Me: See ya.

Gazzy: Laters.

Iggy: -Background- Good night! Now, shut up, I'm going to bed now and I want to get some sleep!

Gazzy: -Snickers- He won't like what's in his pillow.

Me: Ha-ha. Nope.

Iggy: WHAT THE F$%K DID YOU PUT IN MY F%&KING PILLOW!?!?!?

Me: Squished up Jell-o!

Gazzy: It's apple flavored! You should try it!

Iggy: No! I'm going to bed!

Me: -Looks at Gazzy- How's he gonna go to bed if he hasn't got a pillow and his bed's covered in Jell-o?

Gazzy: -Shrugs-

--|--

30 minutes later.

--|--

Me: IGGY, GET OUT OF MY BED!!!!!!!!

-Flashie, Gazzy & an extremely conscious, possibly deaf Iggy.

**R&R?**


	8. Bangin' my Head Against the Wall

Iggy: Someone help! It's 4:05AM and Flashie's complaining 'cause her mam's taken her knives (for chucking at the wall when she's bored, she's not that crazy), no one's on the St. Fang of Boredom Fansite and no one's on Facebook.

Me: -Bangs head against wall-

Iggy: Would you stop that?

Me: Until someone goes on the Fansite, no, I won't.

Iggy: Someone help! Please. She's been doing that for… A while.

Sherlock: -Walks in- Where's my gun?

Me: -Disgruntled- Mother took it.

Sherlock: -Sulks- -Leaves-

Iggy: -Stares- You two are weirdly similar.

Me: Expand. –Returns to banging head on wall (Yes, Frog, I get the sex joke.)-

Iggy: You both destroy stuff, usually the wall or your microwave when you're bored. You don't try at school but get good marks, he didn't try at school but he obviously got good marks 'cause he's a detective, and you both refer to your mam's a 'mother' like they aren't related to you or something.

Me: -Stops banging head on wall- -Turns to Iggy- Y'know why I refer to mother as 'mother' like she isn't related to me?

Iggy: No but I'm sure you're going to tell me.

Me: 'Cause as far as I'm concerned that bitch isn't related to me in anyway.

Iggy: Wow, drama.

Me: -Gives the finger- -Resumes banging head on wall-

Iggy: What?

Me: Nothing.

Iggy: -Sigh- I got kidnapped and now I'm the one stopping Flashie from leaving home. I'm like glue.

Me: Glue? That's the dumbest thing you've said since you said my twitches were spasms.

Iggy: They could've been!

Me: No, they were perfectly normal twitches.

Iggy: Y'don't get perfectly normal twitches 'cause twitches ain't normal.

Me: Whatever. –Resumes banging head on wall-

Iggy: You're gonna get a headache doin' that.

Me: I already have a headache.

Iggy: -Rolls eyes-

Me: I saw that.

Iggy: Right.

Me: -Stops- I'm _bored_!

Iggy: I've noticed.

Me: So? Doesn't stop me being bored, does it?

Iggy: No, it doesn't.

Me: -Sigh- Where is everyone?

Iggy: Asleep. Like we should be.

Me: Why aren't you asleep?

Iggy: You woke me up!

Me: Oh yeah. –Types-

Iggy: Who are you talking to anyway?

Me: My Facebook mother and my Facebook father.

Iggy: And who are they?

Me: Iggy Grifiths and Sicily Francesca Rose.

Iggy: I'm your dad?

Me: A, um… Is doppelganger the right word?

Iggy: -Shrugs-

Me: Oh well. I have two brothers and my mother is pregnant, possible with twins.

Iggy: I never understand what you get up to on the internet.

Me: Ditto.

Iggy: And?

Me: It was a suggestive comment of sorts.

Iggy: Oh. OH! Flashie!

Me: -Cackles-

Iggy: Oh god not the cackling again. I preferred when you went all emo and didn't smile.

Me: -Cackles-

Iggy: She's been cackling since she read How It Was Supposed To Work by Gazillion Pyro Rock.

Me: Yes! I got you to plug! W00T!

Iggy: -Glares-

Me: -Yawns- See ya.

FB+Iggy.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I'm at a loss for what to do. My days repeat so much that I'm getting writers block on a fic about real life. –Facepalm-**


End file.
